User blog:AskSuzette101/Lalaloopsy Land Series
Insert non-formatted text here''' '---- '''Bold text'Bold textAskSuzette101 (talk) 23:28, August 23, 2013 (UTC)Example.ogg]]Bold textAskSuzette101 (talk) 21:53, August 23, 2013 (UTC)Example.ogg]]''Italic text''This is my fanmade episodes Mooooooooooooove it:Berry's cow cant stop moving and is wrecxkint the whole barn Lala Oopsie vs Lalaloopsy:the loopsys meet their oopsie counterparts and start fighting them till they make an agreement Crumbs Sugarless Cookie:Crumbs loses her sweetness and is acting unlike herself will the loopsys find out what happened to Crumbs before it too late? A mime tale:Charlotte is tired of getti9ng teased cuz sje cant talk sew she steals everyones stuff and keeps them for herself even Bea's dictionary as revenge and Spot catches her doing the theif stuff in action The nerd and The Idiot:Bea and Peanut team up putting aside their rivilries to stop ameteor form hitting Lalaloopsy Land Pirate love:Patch falls for Peggy Seaven Seas n Toffee tries to make the relationshiwork out NO MORE BIULLYING!:Jewel n her populaqr group harrasesa Spot,Peanut,n Velvet No mpre Dyna:after feeling worhtless and purposeless Dyna quits her dream and leaves Lalaloopsy Land but wjhen the loopsys need her will she come back and save them The Sweets Robbers:Suzette,Sprinkles,n Toffee grows a fond of Velvets and Crumbs sweets sew they steal them at night will Crumbs n Velvet find out before the bakling competition New Lalas:The new lalaloopsys travel to Lalaloopsy Land but Suzette locks da gate and keeps them out now it is up to Scraps to get them in Goildie Touch:Goildie arrives and quicklly gains popularity among the lalaloopsys which makes Suzette feel forgotten Jewels new style:Jeqwel shows off her new outfits which makes Suzette,Confetti,and Scraps to try them on sew along with Bella they mangae to steal Jewels new outfits Oink is in da hosue:after getting mud all over Sunny and Berry Sunny locks Oink outta da barn and makes her sleep outside and Oink is determined to get back in Halloween special:Scraps,Chris,Bella,n some other lalas set out to find a ledgendary haunted hosue that lies in teh scary dark forest of Lalaloopsy Land and then Candy the withc lives there she tries to scare Scraps and her friends n take their treats The Carnivale Of Buttons:Confetti,Misty,Squirt,Ballon,Tricky,n Peanut open there very own carnivale On a unicorn over the rainbow:April wants to rid ea unicorn but Cloud dont knoiw where to get one n April begs and pleaeads Cloud E to find one for her and cuz Cloud E falls for her kawaiiness she cnat say no Lalaloopsy Land Pagent:Jewel,Suzette,Goildie,Scraps has to enter a pagent and Ace n Forets spy on them Lalalittles adventure 3 hour special:Squirt announces a pereformance that she will put on for the lalaoopsy littles but the problem is Blanket sleepwalked into the meadow and no one knows where she went will Specs and the others find her before it is too late? Lalaloveittes:Suzette,Tippy,Jewel start their own ballet club and vow to perform for the talent show meanwhile Ace is teaching Patch how to win a girl Ahoy Mateys:Patch,Peggy,Mango,Coral,Sand E,Marina,Matey,Ocean,Hook,Pirate,Jewel, and Trinket go on a sailing adventure to search for the golden lalaloopsy treasure but discover the biggest treasure is having the right kidna spirit Duchess for a day:durning one of the hangout times Suzette breaks her arm n cant do job as duchess for a month and Crumbs wanna know what it liek being a duchess sew she begs to be the one replacing Suzette but later she discovers how hard it really is being a duchess Stage fright:Harmony wants to show people her band on stage but Jessica gets stage fright and is nervous about performing and she sneaks backstage and almost quits the concert then Harmony n her other band members help her do the concert Bea Smells Alot:durning a game of tag Bea falls in a ditch and when the others say she neds to wash off she refueses to do it cuz she hates baths! A Lalaloopsy Christmas Carol:Suzette belives that Christmas is only about getting gifts n having a chance to pick on the poor (Sunny and Berry) she ahs a snobbish attitude everytime it is near Christmas Bea tries explaning the meaning but Suzette wont listen now it is up to Holly,Bea,Ivory,and the others to get her to see the light LALALOOPSY NEW YEAR PARTY!:some random and sweet lalaloopsys spen the night at Jewel's to celebrate the new year but some of them are having trouble staying awake sew they do everything and afetr the first glimpse of the thing on tv they fall asleep Dudes night out:at nigth Ace and the other lala boys do boyish stuff without any girls Ya snooze ya lose:Bea is ture dof Pillow always falling asleep when she ahs something ery important to say Scraps or not to Scraps:the popular loopsys bully Scraps sew Suzette trains Ace and her friends to fight against the popular lalaloopsys Crushin sweet and hard:Suzette gets a crush on Forest but is too shy to approach him and while Toffee tries giving her advice Forets has a lil crush on Suzette and wants to tell her and Suzette acts rude around him cuz she thinks he ahtes her cuz he ignores her but it really cuz he too busy choppin trees down [[Category:Blog posts]